Danganronpa: The Single Thread (SYOC CLOSED)
by Fyre-Maiden
Summary: When Hibiki Ueda, the Ultimate Investigative Journalist, wakes up in a strange hotel with no idea how she got there she thought there was no way her day could get any worse. In an instant though she finds herself trapped in a game of life and death with 15 others she's never met before and together they must struggle survive and find the truth when their worst danger is each other.
1. Chapter 1

_Rough breathing filled my ears, my own breathing that was steadily growing wetter and thicker. I was viewing the world through a filter of red, obscuring the person standing over me._

" _P-please…" I could barely make out the sound of my voice over the pounding of my heart that was steadily growing weaker in my ears. There was a blur of motion and then a white hot pain spreading from my chest._

" _I'm sorry. I had to do this. I promise I'll escape and make sure the person who did this is punished. It'll be ok." Gentle hands touched my face as my body began to go numb and I couldn't muster enough energy to respond, to tell them the million of thoughts that were swirling in my head. Then one by one they began to flicker out of existence like stars and the hands receded, or at least I couldn't feel them anymore. The last thing I was aware of was one more whispered promise and then darkness._

I jolted awake with a yell, my senses clouded with the lingering terror of my nightmare. Over the course of the next few minutes my breathing slowed and I was able to fully come to consciousness. Unfortunately it didn't make things any clearer as I realized that I had no clue where I was or how I had gotten here. Closing my eyes, I searched my mind for any information I could possibly remember. Aside from the basics though, there wasn't much.

My name is Hibiki Ueda, first year and known worldwide as the Ultimate Investigative Reporter. The last thing I remember clearly is finding out I was accepted into the government sponsored program for those gifted with Ultimate talents. For three years myself and 15 others would be living in a self-sustaining community designed to specifically promote the development of our talents, or at least that's what the application had said. As for what happened after opening my letter and finding out that I'd be escorted to the facility the next day I can't remember anything. It was like a slate that had been wiped so clean that not even smudges of what had been there was left.

Which is why my confusion was growing by the second as I pulled myself into a sitting position on the bed I had woken up on and looked around the room. It was simple, with a single bed, nothing decorating the walls and no visible windows. There were a couple of bookshelves, one completely empty and the other filled with different books, magazines and newspapers. A look to each side of the bed revealed two identical looking doors that seemed to lead deeper into the room, most likely to a bathroom and a closet. In front of me was a plain wooden door with a deadbolt on it. Slowly I got off the bed, wary that any step I made could trigger a trap, and made my way to the door. I unlocked the deadbolt and carefully opened the door.

A hallway spread out before me, an identical copy of my door across it and seven others on each side of the hallway. At the left end of the hallway was a door marked with a sign marking stairs and at the right a door with a sign bearing a lock with an X through it. My room and the one across seemed to be in the center and directly above me there were two security cameras, one pointed towards each end of the hallway, attached to a set of what appeared to be monitors. As if noticing my gaze a voice began to filter out the speakers on the monitors.

"Our late riser has finally woken up so it's time for everyone to meet their classmates! All students should gather in the lobby on the first floor right now!" The voice was strange, far too high pitched to be reached by any normal means so it must've been altered technologically. Then again everything about this was strange so someone altering their voice wasn't too out of the ordinary. Not seeing any other course of action I took a deep breath and made my way to the staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

**A couple of notes about this application:**

 **1- I will be reposting it on my profile so if you can't get it off the story look on my profile.**

 **2- Anything with a * is a required section, please fill it out to the best of your ability**

 **3- All applications should be submitted through PM. I won't be taking them through reviews.**

 **4- Please try to fill this out with as much detail as you can. The more I know about the character the better I can write them.**

 **5- I won't be taking this as first come, first served. I'll be looking for quality and originality in your characters and that's how I'll choose them.**

 **6- I'm not limiting this to binary genders. If you want them to be trans, nonbinary, demigender, etc. please feel free to include it.**

 **7- Have fun! Fun characters make this story so much more entertaining and worth reading**

*Name:

*Age:

*Gender:

*Sexuality:

*Talent:

Description/Details of talent (basically a quick summary of what it is they do. Does the dancer compete or do they perform with a national show? Does the stuntman work on tv stunts or blockbuster movies? Things like that)

*Nationality:

*Appearance (details):

*Outfit:

*Personality (details):

Quirks/Habits:

*Likes:

*Dislikes:

*Backstory (details. Include prominent friends, family members and events):

*Likelihood to commit murder/what could make them want to kill:

*Likelihood to be a victim, why?:

*Likelihood to b a survivor, why?:

*People the would like:

*People they would hate:

*People they would be romantically interested in:

Any free time event ideas?:

*Biggest fear?:

*Biggest secret?:

Any important objects during the Killing Game?:

*Could they be the Mastermind? Why/Why not?:

Reactions:

To the Killing Game-

To investigating a body-

To killing someone-

To being accused of murder-

To being executed-

To seeing an execution-

Quotes?:

Other:

 **Hey guys I just figured I'd post an update. I've already selected a couple of cast members for this, who I'll be contacting or have already contacted, but the rest are still in consideration. Just because I don't accept you right away doesn't mean you won't get accepted. Now I have two things I'm hoping to accomplish with this update.**

 **1) I'm going to make a list of submitted talents so far just as a reference for anyone looking to still make an OC. This way I don't have too many repeat talents. I'll keep these applications open for at least another week so take your time and have fun with your characters.**

 **2) I'd like to request more male characters. So far I've gotten about 2 female submissions for every male submission and it's making it hard to keep a balanced cast. If you've already submitted an OC please feel free to submit another one, I'm going to limit it to 2 per person with no guarantee either will be accepted or survive until the end of the story.**

 **Submitted talents so far:**

 **Ultimate Investigative Journalist**

 **Ultimate Dollmaker**

 **Ultimate Children's Book Author**

 **Ultimate Ethnologist**

 **Ultimate DJ**

 **Ultimate Pacifist**

 **Ultimate Cupid**

 **Ultimate Skateboarder**

 **Ultimate Cartoonist**

 **Ultimate Hypnotist x2**

 **Ultimate Squirrel (Squirrel Imitator)**

 **Ultimate Actress**

 **Ultimate Perfume Designer**

 **Ultimate Mystery Novelist**

 **Ultimate Aerospace Engineer**

 **Ultimate Historian**

 **Ultimate ?**

 **Ultimate Paralegal**

 **Ultimate Extortionist**

 **Ultimate Paramedic**

 **Ultimate Chess Player**

 **Ultimate Shaman**

 **Ultimate Motorcyclist**

 **Ultimate Sushi Itamae**

 **Ultimate Ice Sculptor**

 **Ultimate Botanist**

 **Ultimate Naturalist**

 **Ultimate Violinist**


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE: As of today, Monday the 18th, apps are officially closed. I will be taking a few days to look over the ones that haven't been accepted already to finalize the cast list. I have started working on the introduction chapters and my plan for those is to get them all done and then post 1 a day until they're all posted. From there I'm going to try to stick to 1 update every week or so. That is my ideal schedule and I will be trying to stick to it as much as possible but I'm sure there will be times I have to miss an update. In order to try and avoid that I will be trying to stockpile chapters.**

 **Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who submitted a character! There were a lot of really great and interesting ideas and narrowing it down was a lot harder than I thought it would be. Even if you didn't get accepted please know that I appreciate the effort everyone put in when designing these characters**

 **UPDATE: And the final cast list is here! I'm about halfway through the introduction chapters but I do want to let everyone know that I'm going to be taking a short Christmas break over the weekend. I hope to start updating this story again in the first week of January with the intros before moving into a regular update schedule. So with that congratulations to everyone who was accepted, thank you to everyone who applied, and I hope everyone has a happy and safe holiday!**

 **UPDATE 2: So I have a little bad news for you guys. I won't be able to get the introduction chapters out as quickly as I thought because I'm going to have to be working a lot of overtime at work for the next few weeks. We had a lot of people quit/get fired so I have to step up and take over a bunch of hours. I hope to get the intro chapters out before the end of January though and I will be working on them with as much free time as I can manage. I'm sorry about this unexpected setback but I promise I'm going to be continuing this story I'm just not too sure how soon.**

 **MALE:**

 **Yojimura "Yoji" Oshaburi; The Ultimate Children's Book Author (liammarklh88)**

 **Aihiko Asato; The Ultimate Mystery Novelist (Agrael)**

 **Eijiro Teryua; The Ultimate Paramedic (TheRoseShadow21)**

 **Shou Hashimoto; The Ultimate Motorcyclist (R3dLuv3Singin)**

 **Daisuke Ishiko; The Ultimate Barista (AmaryllisGreen)**

 **Yuki Tamura: The Ultimate Itamae (Abitat Eco)**

 **Miller Kanzaki; The Ultimate Ice Sculptor (ZeroAttention)**

 **Jiro Aoki; The Ultimate Extortionist (elusiveEmperor)**

 **FEMALE:**

 **Hibiki Ueda; The Ultimate Investigative Journalist (Mine)**

 **Kokoro Maeda; The Ultimate Dollmaker (Mine)**

 **Yui Manami; The Ultimate Cupid (aWasTooShort)**

 **Maika Akiyama; The Ultimate Cartoonist (Sparkquill)**

 **Nana Amazono; The Ultimate Historian (GlitchSyndrome)**

 **Desirae Arcek; The Ultimate Shaman (Dawnfire1551)**

 **Tokaku Nishimiya; The Ultimate Hypnotist (Dashunterman)**

 **Shizuku Hiez; The Ultimate Perfumer (Yamato Beast)**


	4. Meet the Classmates (Part 1)

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry about the delay with these chapters coming out but I kinda got screwed over at work and ended up spending more time there than at home over January. I was able to slowly get a couple of these chapters done during that time and since you've all been waiting for much longer that I had originally planned I wanted to post this first chapter for you all. I do want to make one note though and say that I've had to change my update schedule a little based on this setback. I won't be posting these one a day until they're all posted because I've only managed to get three and a half of these done in my free time. So what I'm going to be doing is just going right into my one update a week schedule.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if any of the characters introduced in this chapter feel OOC to their creators please PM me and we can talk about how they're gonna be portrayed from then on.**

As I entered the stairwell I stopped to try and gather more information about my surroundings. The floor I had woken up on was apparently the top floor, with 5 stair cases I could see stretching down from my vantage point. One thing that struck me as odd was that despite the fact that there should be at least one outer wall of the building I still hadn't seen any windows. Something unpleasant was starting to twist in my stomach at that thought. Removing the windows from the building, or just constructing it without windows in the first place, meant that whatever was happening here was preplanned and probably elaborate. Whoever was responsible for my memory loss and possible kidnapping was incredibly organized and well supplied. With these thoughts front and center in my mind I began to make my way down to the first floor of the building. My steps echoed throughout the stairwell but that was the only noise I could hear. If there were really others in this building in me they were being exceptionally quiet.

Almost as if to answer my thought the door leading to the floor below what I assumed were the bedrooms swung open to reveal three others, who all froze at the sight of me. For a moment we all just stared at each other before a kind looking girl with silvery blonde hair covered with a maroon beanie stepped forward and smiled brightly at me.

"H-hello," a slight shifting in her shoulders brought my attention away from her odd hair color down her blue hoodie to her left wrist, where some kind of black brace was wrapped around her wrist. Finishing a quick look over of her revealed a pair of rather comfortable looking black pajama pants and bare feet, "My name's Maika Akiyama. You, uhhh, might know me as the Ultimate Cartoonist. It's ok if you don't though."

 **YOU'VE MET MAIKA AKIYAMA: THE ULTIMATE CARTOONIST**

I didn't watch many cartoons these days but the name still rang a bell in the back of my mind. Her first project, "What is Your Name?", had become an overnight sensation while I was in middle school. If I remembered correctly it had surpassed half a million views in barely a week, something that was understandable given the amount of buzz it had generated in just my school. She was still smiling peacefully at me, despite the nervous fidgeting with her wrist brace, so I returned the smile.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Hibiki Ueda, the Ultimate Investigative Journalist."

"You're an investigative journalist? What kind of crimes do you investigate?" My attention turned to one of the boys that had entered the stairwell with Maika. He looked drab, if not practical and comfortable, in a black sweater and trousers under a gray trench coat that looked far too big for him. The most color he was wearing was a dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck and white, square glasses that were almost completely hiding his brown eyes.

"Oh I mostly stick to corporate and political scandals and crimes. THe kinds of things that can ruin innocent people's lives." He nodded, brushing his shoulder length, brown hair back behind his ear.

"I see. I, uh, happen to have an interest in that sort of thing so I'm sorry if that was an abrupt question. It comes with my profession I suppose," The boy stopped, a light blush appearing on his pale face, "O-oh I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? I'm Aihiko Asato. Everyone calls me the Ultimate Mystery Novelist."

 **YOU'VE MET AIHIKO ASATO: THE ULTIMATE MYSTERY NOVELIST**

Unlike with Maika I was very familiar with Aihiko's work. Despite dealing with some of the worst of humanity for my profession mystery and crime novels were my favorite kinds of books. Aihiko's in particular had always been some of my favorites for their iconic mysteries that had even managed to stump me from time to time. He may've been a teenager like me but his works were already being hailed as classics along the same lines as the Sherlock Holmes books and Rebecca.

"You're the Aihiko Asato? I'm a huge fan of your books!" The blush on his face darkened, my compliment apparently making him extremely flustered.

"U-um thank you, uhh I a-appreciate the compliment…" At this point the second boy stepped forward to join the conversation, most likely trying to save Aihiko from having to continue in his current state. His appearance was slightly off-putting, to say the least. He towered over the rest of us, even Maika who was fairly tall herself, and had a build to match. Just a quick glance at him was enough to convince me that he must've been some kind of athlete or bodybuilder. He was tan like he spent a lot of time in the sun, his black hair was cropped short out of his surprisingly soft blue eyes and I could see a slight 5 o'clock shadow on his face that gave him an overall ruggedly handsome appearance. His clothes matched as well; with his gray dress shirt, black sweater vest, and long brown dress pants giving off the impression that his clothes were well thought out.

"I should introduce myself next," His smile was shy as he drew the attention to himself and fiddled with something in his left vest pocket, "I'm Yojimura Oshaburi but please call me Yoji. I'm a writer too, although I'm the Ultimate Children's Book Author."

 **YOU'VE MET YOJIMURA OSHABURI: THE ULTIMATE CHILDREN'S BOOK AUTHOR**

Despite my familiarity with the other two I had never heard of Yoji before, not even in passing. As an only child I didn't have any younger siblings who could've been interested in his books and I rarely ever paid attention to books that were so far out of my age range.

"I can't say I've ever heard of your work before but it's nice to meet you Yoji. Maybe you can tell me about your books sometime." His smile practically glowed as he nodded enthusiastically.

"O-of course I'd be glad to tell you about them!" I nodded back before looking behind the trio to the door they had just come out of.

"What were you all doing here? Did you not wake up in one of the bedrooms?"

"No we all woke up in our rooms," Maika said, also glancing behind her at the door, "We all woke up around the same time and decided to start exploring. It was Aihiko's idea, he thought that we should know as much about where we are as we could. Honestly I think we were all hoping to find something saying where we are." From the looks on their faces their search for answers hadn't been successful. Once again I could feel something unpleasant twisting in my stomach as I tried to figure out what this could mean. The building looked to be built like a hotel, if the multitude of rooms and the phrasing of the announcement earlier were anything to go by, but that should've meant that something with the hotel's logo on it should be lying around somewhere. The utter lack of identifying marks made me even more sure that this building had been specifically prepared for whatever was happening here.

"So you didn't find anything?"

"Well there a bunch of rooms but they were all locked."

"I tried to force a couple of the doors open," Yoji added, "But they wouldn't budge."

"That's certainly strange…" I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to think of why someone would go to the trouble of apparently creating this building for us but then restricting our access to certain areas. None of this made any sense and it was starting to get on my nerves. Investigating and finding answers was what I did and here was an answer that I couldn't even begin to fathom, "For now I suppose we should do what the announcement said and go to the first floor. Maybe we'll get some answers there."

"That's a good idea. Whoever made that announcement said that we were all supposed to gather there so we might learn something from the others," Aihiko's mind seemed to be spinning just like mine, most likely a side effect of us both dealing with mysteries on a regular basis.

"We'll go on ahead then. If you want to check this floor before you leave though we already checked the first three doors on this side of the hallway." After giving me that last bit of information the three of them continued on down the stairs towards the first floor. Deciding that it would be worth at least checking on I entered the fourth floor. It was set up similarly to the floor above with another doorway leading to stairs at the other end but with doors on only the right side of the hallway. Bypassing the first three doors I made my way down the hall, that turned to the left just before the door to the other set of stairs, to the fourth door of five in this hallway. Carefully I reached out and tried to turn the knob. As I was expecting I was met with a clicking sound signalling that it was locked. With a heavy sigh I decided to make my way to the stairway opposite the door I had entered through. The stairwell was an exact copy of the set I had started down in the first place. The only thing I could do now was continue making my way down to the first floor.


End file.
